Forum:Foreign counterparts
Notice: Certain talks are relocated from recipients' Talk pages; you will have to check their Talk pages to see the actual conversation editing history prior to March 2016. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:20, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Foreign counterparts Anyways, so I super randomly found a Brazilian Portuguese SH wiki when I was actually trying to find an Italian one lol. But because of it, I finally found a German one as well... Also sent a request for interlanguage links, it can been seen here: w:Community Central:Interlanguage link requests#Septimus Heap Wiki --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:31, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Supposedly the interlanguage request is done, but it'll probably take 24hr to take effect. Just letting you know that when it does start working, you probably see me adding interlanguage links to pages as my first priority (cuz both wikis have little page, so it should be done considerably soon) :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:03, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi Sammm ::I have added new icons for the Interwiki Language links which match the Septimus Heap theme. I think that our main url is good because english people tend to dislike dashes in urls unlike other langauages. I think that both wikis need their front pages tweaking whilst matching the theme that they are using. ::Chrestomanci (Talk) 13:31, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Good job on the custom interlanguage display! And yes to tweaking foreign main page; I tend to do that while I go add the interlanguage links; if you want to do that, that's fine too, but I honestly would hope you to take care of the English stuff first; I've been sending out request to Wikia way too often, and this is the rare wiki when there's finally someone else in charge, it'd be ironic if I was still the one doing the requesting work --Sammm✦✧(talk) 15:15, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::(Please be sure to read the above) Hey there! I've just added interlanguage links to Septimus Heap, but it is not showing up like it is on the main page! Please fix it when you have the time! Thanks! =D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:06, November 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::I have fixed the interlanguage icons so that they work across the entire wiki now. :::::Chrestomanci (Talk) 16:33, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh Sammm If you are still searching for foreign language wikis. The French wiki will most likely be called Wiki Magyk because the french call it the Magyk series. I should know since I have got copies of the first four books in French. Chrestomanci (Talk) 17:42, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :Nah, I'm good with finding two foreign wikis by accident lol. I did know the series was under a different title in French, however apparently "Magyk" isn't that uncommon so I didn't get a different result. I think I also remember the last book was not not carried in French (publisher's decision), so I guess sadly the series wasn't popular enough there. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:26, November 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Another thing that's been sort of on my mind is the interlanguage link display; I kind of feel like it rather gives the same feeling the badges are giving me, an obvious frame that has another image placed within. The styling is just too different that it felt a bit forced? Not sure how to really explain it... But I think altering the flags themselves to give them an "old age" feel might help them to blend in? The French Percy Jackson wiki imo had a really good example, unfortunately, due to the Paris attack, the wiki changed its theme to pray for Paris, so currently the new theme doesn't exactly help the flags pop, but here are the de and pt-br examples: w:c:fr.percy-jackson:Fichier:DE drapeau.png, w:c:fr.percy-jackson:Fichier:PT-BR drapeau.png. Trust me, it looks a lot better with a light background. I'm not telling you to use them (in fact, I don't think you should, as apparently the admin created those images him/herself), but just to give you an idea what I was talking about. ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 09:22, November 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Sammm :::I know what you mean about the flags but the problem is that it is quite hard to find a good way to portray them. I mean if we consider what we know abou the septimus heap's world we could get away with using either a medieval/ancient or post-apocalyptic style to our flags and still remain within canon and considering the abilities of the manuscriptorium shown is Queste. We could even use normal flags or a history book sort of style. :::Chrestomanci (Talk) 20:06, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Polish wiki HELLO EVERYONE ! I'm Agata and I'm 12 . I'm from Poland , I'm a big fan of Septimus Heap books and I want to create a Polish version of Septimu Heap wiki. I hope that you will help me with that. First, could tell me where I should star and what I have to do. Thank you all, I 'm waiting for you answers. Agatatheseventh (Talk) 11:39, December 17, 2016 (UTC) :Just click on "START A WIKI" on the top right corner, and select "Polski" for the language; I checked, "pl.septimusheap.wikia.com" isn't taken yet, so you should be able to use it. I don't understand Polish so I can't really help you when it comes to content. Good luck! :--Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:20, December 18, 2016 (UTC)